Drastic Measures
by WinterSky101
Summary: Whenever Ianto or Jack felt ignored by the other, they tended to resort to drastic measures. Janto.


**Janto fluff! Yay! This is literally just cute fluff and basically nothing else. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.**

* * *

It was the end of a long, busy week for all the Torchwood employees, and Ianto Jones wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep for a solid twenty-four hours, if at all possible. He didn't think it _was_ possible, but a man could dream, right?

(Wrong; dreaming required sleeping, and Ianto had barely slept at all that week, meaning dreams were few and far between. But that was getting far too technical for Ianto's tired brain.)

"I can't wait to get out of here," Toshiko groaned, leaning back in her chair. "Once I finish this program, I'm gone."

"Well, I've finished compiling that medical report, so I'm out," Owen said as he strode towards the door. Ianto couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy. He still had to finish filing the reports from earlier that week, as well as fix up the mess Gwen had made in some of the other filing cabinets when she had been looking for some document. She was already gone, lucky girl. Ianto had almost wanted to make her help him with fixing the filing, but at the same time, Gwen was terrible at organization. Perhaps it wasn't a bad thing that she hadn't stayed.

"I'm done too," Tosh finally said, pushing away from her desk. "Do you want me to help you with filing, Ianto?"

Despite the offer, Ianto could tell Toshiko was just as tired as he was, so he just smiled and shook his head. "I've got it. Have a nice night, Tosh."

"You too." Tosh grabbed her bag and almost ran out the door, as if she were afraid Jack would stop her from leaving if he knew. Ianto envied that a bit too; he almost always had to report to Jack before he left Torchwood, considering he was almost always the last member out.

The filing didn't take long, but reorganizing was a pain in the ass. Ianto forced himself not to be _too_ angry at Gwen as he organized the folders she had shoved in the drawer haphazardly. It took a solid twenty minutes to fix everything, and at that point, Ianto felt about ready to pass out from exhaustion. He went back to the main room of the Hub just in time to hear Jack call for him.

"Ianto! My office, right now."

Ianto groaned, hoping Jack would be quick and let him go home. He trudged up to Jack's office, pushing open the door.

"What do you-"

Ianto stopped speaking mid-sentence. Sitting on the desk was Jack, wearing his greatcoat.

And _only_ his greatcoat.

"Crazy week, huh?" Jack said as if he _weren't_ sitting on his desk basically naked. "Seems like we haven't had any free time at all to spend together."

Ianto's only response was a splutter. He still couldn't quite believe that Jack was sitting on his desk wearing nothing but his greatcoat. Even for Jack, that was a little much.

"I've been feeling remarkably ignored, you see," Jack added, getting up and walking slowly towards Ianto. "You were spending all your time working, and I felt like, no matter what I did, you wouldn't pay any attention to me. So I thought to myself, 'What can I do to get Ianto to notice me?'" Jack's grin was almost predatory. He took the final step that put him within inches of Ianto. "Do you like what I decided to do?"

Ianto grabbed Jack by the lapels of his greatcoat and yanked him forward, kissing him hard on the lips. "Well that answers that," Jack chuckled as they paused for air. Ianto just pulled Jack towards him again.

It turned out Ianto didn't get _quite_ as much sleep that night as he thought he would.

To tell the truth, he couldn't care less.

* * *

Ianto stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, trying to decide what had compelled him to dress the way he was dressing.

It had been a fairly quiet week for Torchwood, if by "quiet" you meant only a few aliens and work days that were closer to 14 hours than 24. Which, for Torchwood, _was_ quiet. But despite that, since the first case of the week, Jack had been withdrawn, barely even leaving his office. He had barely talked to Ianto through the whole week, and as for the rest of the team... Well, they were lucky if they even _saw_ Jack.

Ianto knew why; they all knew why. The first case they had done that week had been something out of Jack's past, an alien that he had met but hadn't done anything about. When the alien murdered three people, Jack saw himself as personally responsible for the deaths, thinking he could have prevented them if he had done something in the past. Ianto tried to convince him he was wrong, but Jack was avoiding anything and anyone, so the attempts ended up being few and far between.

Basically, Ianto had felt (rather petulantly, he knew) that he was being ignored by Jack. He also wanted to cheer him up and bring him out of the depression he was stewing in. When he found a package he had shoved away in his closet, he had an idea. A while ago, Jack had caught Ianto's attention by wearing nothing but his greatcoat. Ianto intended to follow his example.

A while back, when Martha Jones (no relation to Ianto himself; he'd checked) had visited Torchwood, Jack had asked her to get Ianto a UNIT cap. She had done so, sending it to Ianto with a note that had made Ianto's entire face turn redder than the cap. (That had undoubtedly been the point of it.) Ianto had stuffed the box in the back of his closet, forgetting about it. But Jack had asked for the cap, Jack had thought Ianto would look good in it, and Jack needed something to drag him out of his past.

That was why Ianto found himself staring into the mirror, wearing the UNIT cap perched at a jaunty angle on his head.

And that was all he wore.

Something was missing. Well, to be honest, a _lot_ of somethings were missing. That is, all of Ianto's clothes. But even for the look Ianto was going for, he felt he needed something else. His eyes fell on his tie, which happened to be the same shade of red as the cap. Feeling foolish, Ianto put on his tie over his bare chest. Jack loved Ianto's ties. He used them for everything one could imagine, and a bunch of things one couldn't.

Jack Harkness was a very interesting man.

Everyone had left the Hub already but for Jack and Ianto. Jack was up in his office, probably wallowing in his own depression. Ianto wouldn't let that happen anymore. The tie was the touch he needed, it seemed. Drawing upon an air of confidence Ianto didn't exactly feel, he marched out of the bathroom and up to Jack's office.

Ianto knocked on the door. "Come in," Jack replied distractedly. Taking a deep breath, Ianto turned the doorknob and stepped into the office.

"I don't have anything left for you to do today, Ianto," Jack said distractedly, not looking up from the file on his desk. Ianto shuffled slightly. This was not how he had imagined this going.

"You can leave," Jack added, looking up. Ianto bit his lip, hoping for a good reaction. Jack dropped his papers. His eyes went wide and impossibly dark.

"Like what you see?" Ianto asked brazenly. Jack licked his lips, seemingly unconsciously.

"What are you doing?" he asked Ianto, unable to tear his gaze away.

"I've been feeling remarkably ignored," Ianto told Jack, quoting the same words Jack himself had used. "I figured this would get your attention." Ianto took a step forward, closer to Jack's desk. "Is it working?" he asked in a low voice.

Jack grabbed Ianto's tie and yanked him down to press a fierce kiss to his lips. Ianto kissed back, feeling all the tension from the past week pour out into the kiss. Soon, Jack was shrugging his way out of his clothing and they had found their way into Jack's room under his office.

Ianto was pretty sure his idea was working just as he had hoped it would.


End file.
